


First Date?

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Intersex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: After their fling in the locker room, Ruby can't get Sapphire out of her head.  She worked up the courage to ask her on a date, and tonight's the night.  Sapphire has a particular kind of date in mind, unbeknownst to the redheaded cutie.This fic is apart of the Highschool Football AU, but is not directly connected to any other fics in it.  Think of it as a cute stand-alone.





	First Date?

The night air was cold on Ruby’s skin as she stood outside, waiting nervously in the dark. Above the sounds of the neighborhood dog barking at the wind and the occasional car driving by, the crinkling plastic of the flowers’ wrapping in her hands could be heard. She had come equipped with a dozen roses and a nice, if slightly wrinkled, suit which clung to her a bit too tightly; Ruby was pretty broad of shoulder and stature for a girl her size, and fancy clothes never were quite fit for her. Despite thinking that she herself looked like a huge dork, she had mustered up the courage to ask Sapphire on a date after their last fling in the lockerroom. Casual sex was nice, great even, but she’d been crushing on this wonderful girl for months now and it was starting to get in the way of… well, everything.

Despite her obvious nerves and stuttering, Ruby had managed to secure a date for Saturday, and here she was on a brisk Saturday night standing on Sapphire’s doorstep. The house was suspiciously quiet, and some rather vulgar thoughts were racing through Ruby’s head as to whether or not Sapphire had blown her off to do… other things.

The rumbling of footsteps down a staircase tore her attention back to reality and, with a nervous shuffle, she stood up straight. The door opened, and the scent of something sweet baking in the kitchen wafted outside. Standing there in the doorway, a big smile spreading across her face, was Sapphire. Ruby suddenly found a lump in her throat as her eyes went quickly up and down the girl’s figure, draped in a long flowing dress that complimented the colors of her skin. The redhead was almost visibly shaking at this point, and so rather than try a clever line she decided to say hello. Ruby thrust out her hand in which the flowers sat, which shook slightly as they jutted forward.

“I GOT YOU THESE.”

Smooth.

Sapphire brushed the bangs out of her eye and grinned, looking from Ruby’s nervous stance to the new suit to the flowers trembling in her hand. The smile spread even wider across her face and she reached out, taking the flowers and holding them close as she gazed into Ruby’s eyes. She didn’t look away as she softly inhaled the scent of the roses, nor when she stepped forward and held out her hand to welcome the other girl inside.

“D-do you like them?” Ruby stammered as she took the girl’s hand. Sapphire led her inside without a word, shutting the door behind them.

The living room, like all of Sapphire’s home, was very comfortable. Soft, cool colors contrasted the actual warmth of the room, giving off a subtle vibe that reminded Ruby of the tropics. There was something about the smell of baked sweets that made an already-refreshing room very home-y, and so Ruby had already found herself rather comfortable on the couch. Her hands were squeezing and unsqueezing, legs trembling slightly as she sank back into the cushions, shutting her eyes hard. She tried to spread her legs out a bit, but that was quite difficult with her pants around her ankles.

Sapphire hummed delightfully as her lips passed over the head of Ruby’s cock, gently grazing across the sensitive flesh. She could feel the trembling skin against her tongue, which pushed out across every inch of dick that entered her mouth. Her soft, pillowy lips slid smoothly to the halfway point before drawing back, allowing her tongue to caress the sensitive underside and sending a tingle down Ruby’s tummy. The red gem could barely contain herself, gently bucking her hips against the girl’s mouth while she squeezed the fabric of the couch like a stress-relief ball. Ruby gasped and lolled her head back, eyes squinting open as she softly thrusted into her lover’s mouth. Sapphire just smiled, which the red gem could feel in the thick lips against her shaft.

A soft, pleased hum escaped Sapphire’s lips as they slid over the shaft, leaving behind a glistening trail of saliva before inevitably coming back to go even further. She could feel Ruby’s hips quivering as they pushed up, her pillowy lips kissing against the girl’s smooth, red, muscular form, her entire cock finally fitting inside her mouth. Sapphire stayed there for a moment, letting her tongue roll around the sensitive underside and down the shaft, egging cute trembling moans from Ruby. Two rough hands grabbed her head and she felt Ruby hold her still, thrusting her hips up in quick, long strokes. Sapphire’s lips, shining with saliva and gloss, eagerly allowed the thick shaft to push past them over and over again, waiting for the other girl’s cock to get almost all the way out so that she could take a quick breath and lavish the sensitive head with her tongue.

Ruby was panting hard now, her chest heaving up and down to a different rhythm from her hips as they bucked into Sapphire’s face. Picking up the pace, she finally looked down to watch the blue-skinned gem’s beautiful lips as they kept a tight lock on her spit-slick cock. A sudden wet and warm bliss brushed against Ruby’s balls and she recognized it as Sapphire’s tongue, which was now hanging out as the girl looked back up at her with a coy grin. Ruby was really fucking her face now, holding on tight as she smacked her hips against Sapphire’s mouth, feeling the lingering bliss of her tongue against her balls as she did.

“S-Sapphire, I’m gonna-!”

Sapphire smirked and braced herself with one hand against Ruby’s hips, the other sinking between her legs and fondling the heavy, musky balls below. She felt the redheaded beauty thrust up hard into her mouth, leaving it there, grinding with desperate need as her cock began to twitch. With a shot of hot, thick cream coating her tongue, Sapphire hummed a little tune as she eagerly began to swallow it down. It was warm and salty, trailing down the trembling shaft in her mouth which pressed so hotly against her tongue and lips. Sapphire let her eyes close gently as she swallowed the last bits, noting with a smile the impressive amount of cum Ruby could produce, and watched the thick red cock as she slid her lips back off of it with a tiny smack. The grip on her head lessened and she felt Ruby’s signature hot passion slowly ebb away, just as the cock in front of her began to shrink and soften.

The smell of smoke slowly filled the air and the two looked up. Ruby immediately leapt to her feet, her voice loud as she shouted out in panic.

“OH NO! THE OVEN!”

Sapphire, still sitting in front of the couch after having scooted aside to let her friend up, just giggled and shook her head.

“There’s nothing in the oven. That’s just a scented candle.”

Ruby’s eyes scanned the room wildly, her breathing still fast.

“Th-then where’s the smoke coming from?!”

Sapphire just smiled, humming softly as she covered her mouth with one hand as the other pointed to the cushions. Ruby’s eyes followed her finger and laid on the couch. It was singed and slightly smoking, with a burnt impression of Ruby’s body left behind. Ruby’s face turned an even brighter shade of red as she realized what had happened.

“Looks like you really enjoyed yourself,” Sapphire chuckled, standing up. She dusted her dress off and, using a single finger in a motion she must have known would drive Ruby crazy, wiped up the last bits of cum and drool from her lips and sucked it clean. With a demure gaze that seemed to look right through her, Sapphire glanced over to her lover.

“I ordered pizza.”

Ruby couldn’t help herself.

“I love you.”

Sapphire laughed behind her hand, approaching and putting an arm around the other gem.

“I saw that coming,” she whispered before planting a kiss on her cheek, “and I love you too.”


End file.
